Talk:Tim Metcalfe
Background section Once again, fantastic amount of research and truly a pleasure to read. Thanks David! Karen2310 (talk) 20:12, January 26, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks Karen! The main characters will be my focus on the site now (aside from new episodes). David (talk) 20:22, January 26, 2016 (UTC) ::I recently updated the biography for Gary Windass (since I'm a fan of the character). I have a lot of time on my hands at the moment so I'd be more than happy to help out with some characters if it's welcome, since there seems to be quite a lot that need cleaning up. I plan to see what I can do about a background section for Gary tomorrow, any feedback would be great! Notdoppler (talk) 23:50, January 27, 2016 (UTC) :::On you go Notdoppler! I'm not going to lie, I plundered a lot of quotes and sources from Wikipedia, but I was careful to check through everything and put it in my own words. Regardless, when I googled for interviews with Joe Duttine it simply threw up the same ones Wikipedia uses. Personally I found Tim's page on Wikipedia overly detailed on the production side - it has a few quotes from Joe Duttine teasing future storylines which don't tell us anything useful so I left them off. The best quotes are the insights into the character from producers, writers and actors as their views affect how the character is written and played. Good luck! David (talk) 17:48, January 28, 2016 (UTC) ::::Thanks for the tips David! I also found Gary's Wikipedia page to be overly detailed in some parts. It's pretty obvious these days there's not a lot of effort put into updating Corrie articles on Wikipedia either - a lot of characters stay merged into a list for a long time even after gaining notability, Tim only recently got a page on there in fact! I mostly used my memory to write Gary's biography because his history isn't all that complicated and I started watching the show in 2008 anyway. Notdoppler (talk) 17:56, January 28, 2016 (UTC) I have to say Tim's page is shaping up very well, the personality and relationships sections should round the article off nicely once they are written. I think it will be a good template page for other characters too. I am still in the process of trying to write Gary's article in a similar way - I've finished the background info which should hopefully do him justice. Is there any feedback anyone can give on this? Anything I should have included or try to include for his page? Notdoppler (talk) 00:46, February 2, 2016 (UTC) :I will give you feedback when I finish this article! David (talk) 14:28, February 2, 2016 (UTC) I don't mean to barge into the conversation, but when it comes to writing the actual character biography do you click through a lot of their episode appearances and note down their actions to add to the article? There are quite a few pages on here needing updating and I would like to contribute somewhat, but some haven't been updated for a year (example Carla Connor). AGoodPhelan (talk) 15:18, February 2, 2016 (UTC) :Not at all - I'm happy to help! I have all the episode synopses in a word document and make a list of storylines by searching it for the character's name. After that I take out everything that doesn't affect the character's main story, and what's left forms the biography. I do rewatch key moments when writing so I can go into more detail when appropriate. Most other things can be grouped together according to which other characters were involved, and these form the relationship sections. Hobbies and interests speaks for itself. Personality is by far the most difficult section to write - what I do is write a rough history of how the events in the character's life have shaped them, backing up any descriptions of their personality with examples from the programme. Even with my word document to hand, writing a good article takes a while hence why many of the main characters still don't have full article - I've barely even looked at Carla's article, for example, that's someone else's work. Any help you can give is much appreciated and if you have any more questions just ask. Good luck and happy editing! David (talk) 23:26, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Brothers I was always curious as to why Wiki's Tim page had two brothers Christopher and Craig in Tim's biography. But this is real canon, Tim mentions his brothers to Faye at 6:28 in this scene https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U0d4DQcZhHY Well spotted. Carterboi33 (talk) 04:46, December 10, 2019 (UTC) Thank you, do you think it would be acceptable to assume the the pair are also Geoff's children? I do not think that they will be Tessa's sons as it was made out that Geoff and Tessa only go together and married after she became pregnant with Tim. :No, sorry. All information added to the site should be based on what has been clarified and not assumption. Karen2310 (talk) 14:38, December 10, 2019 (UTC)